How It All Started
by PMC123
Summary: This is the story of how Matt and TK's mother and father first met each other, fell in love, got married and had their two boys. And ultimately how they separated and divorced and what happened with them whilst their boys where in the Digital World. Follows the same timeline as my other digimon story, the Loss of Hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Came up with an idea for a new story. You may know I've got some other stories that I still need to finish and I promise I'll get back to work on those soon. For now though I want to do this little story and get it out whilst it's in my head.**

**This story is about Hiroaki Ishida and Nancy/Natusko Takaishi, Matt and TK's mom and dad. Big fan of this couple and I'm a bit disappointed there isn't more fanfics with them around (at least I haven't been able to find many). This small story (maybe about 5 or 6 chapters) will set before Digimon Adventure and will be about how they first met each other, fell in love, got married, had their boys and eventually divorced. The anime never really went into the details of why this family broke up and I feel it would have been a good side-plot to have used.**

**This story will also follow a time-line I've used in another digimon story (in that Matt is aged 14 and TK is 8 and it's set in 1999). Here we go.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Timeline: October 1984.**

Hiroaki Ishida was 20 years old and was a student at the Odaiba university of journalism (he had ambitions to be a news anchor). He'd managed to secure himself a part-time job to support himself through a cousin, working in record shop at weekends. He'd grown up in the country with his mother but had moved into the city in order to study his chosen degree and ever since arriving he'd been living life to the fullest. He'd managed to secure himself a part-time job to support himself through a cousin, working in record shop at weekends. He was so taken in by the lights, the hustle and bustle and excitement of the big city had completely taken him in. Although he'd been working hard in his studies and was getting good grades he'd been having fun too.

He and new friends who'd met in his student block of apartments had been going out to bars most nights for drinks to get drunk and possibly hook up with any girls. Hiroaki himself had been moderately successful. On several occasions he had succeeded in sweet-talking a babe (who was usually half-drunk) and had taken her back to his apartment for some fun. The next morning he'd call his girl a cab and send her home, never bothering to make contact with them ever again. All they were to him were drunken one-night stands. He wasn't the only guy doing this for crying out loud, almost every guy on every university campus in the world seemed to be doing it. It was the whole point of university besides getting an education, to fool around and have fun.

One night in October, the time of year when the first chills of winter began to appear, he was invited to a party in a college term nearby on the campus to happen on Saturday night. He and all his friends who'd been invited all accepted, they had been assured that there would be free beer and quite a lot of other people there. He was a bit short of cash anyway having spent a load of it going out to bars where the price of alcohol was through the roof.

"You going to this campus party tonight?" asked his friend Ryo. There were in the record shop owned by Hiroaki's cousin and Hiroaki himself was working his shift. It was unusually quiet today and and so he had time to talk to his friend who was leaning on the counter.

"Yeah," Hiroaki replied to his question. "Later on. When I'm done here I'm going to lock up, head back to my apartment and change. Then I'll head over."

"You don't need to dress up or anything," his friend told him. "They'll be a tonne of girls there and they won't be difficult to reel in. They're not like women in bars who you need to impress sometimes, tonight will be a piece cake compared to how it is normally."

Ryo himself was a bit of ladies man (or at least thought he was one). He'd try to pick up several women at once whenever they'd go out to bars and usually ended up with a drink splashed in his face when he'd naively make too suggestive a comment. Like Hiroaki though he occasionally had his successes and he'd made it clear that tonight he'd definitely be on the prowl.

"Still," said Hiroaki now in response as he was putting change in the cash register. "I'll still go back and smarten up. I hate wearing this uniform."

"Okay dude, well I'll see you there then," said Ryo standing up and heading off. Hiroaki bid him farewell and got back to work.

**Later**

Hiroaki was heading over to the college dorm where he'd been told the party was. He'd finished up at work and as he'd said he was going to do, he gone back to his apartment, got changed and thrown a splash of aftershave on. He'd left without his jacket though and as he made his way to the dorm he began to shivered a little bit, the night air was definitely getting colder. Before long he arrived and made his way inside.

As soon as he'd stepped inside Hiroaki knew was in for a good time. There was loud music playing, with people all over the place holding glasses of wine or bottles of beer. He quickly spotted his friends including Ryo.

"Hiroaki buddy, over here," he called.

Hiroaki heard him (just about) and made his way over. He was handed a beer and begin to sip away along with everyone else.

"It's jumping in here," Hiroaki said.

"I know, this is wild," said his other friend Osamu.

"I think we're in for a good night," said Ryo rubbing his hands together, his eyes excited as they surveyed their surroundings. There were dozens upon dozens of girls here.

"On your marks. Get set. Go." he joked.

"You're a bit keen aren't you?" laughed Hiroaki. "Have a drink or two first, relax."

"I am relaxed," he smiled. "Just the sight of all these babes is pumping me up. Just have a scan around and you'll see a girl you like in no time. Once you spot your target make your move however you want."

Hiroaki and the others all just shook their heads and chuckled (though they all took on board what he said). With Ryo soon off on his way Hiroaki did indeed began to have a look at the other people in the room. There were some hot girls and some single guys who all clearly had the same intentions as them.

As he sipped on his beer and made some light small talk with his buddies he continued to have a look around. There were some nice looking girls but none that really took his fancy. By the time he finished his second beer he turned to his friends and asked;

"Do you guys won't to move to a different room?"

"Yeah man, let's go," Kenji replied. Making sure they picked up a new beer each from the cooler on the table before the left, the three (Ryo had gone off to some other part of the dorm too) walked out and headed to what looked like a common room. It was a large room and there were far more people in here.

"Let's stand here," said Osamu finding a spot by what looked like an old fireplace. They walked over, cracked open their beers and as Hiroaki brought the bottle up to his mouth for his first gulp his eyes fell on someone standing on the other side of the room underneath an old painting. From the moment he saw her, he didn't want to take his eyes off her. He just wanted to look at her for ever and ever. It was the very time his eyes saw the lady who he would marry and children with (though he of course didn't know that at the time).

The girl in question had dirty blonde hair that came just past her shoulders. She was wearing a royal blue dress that showed off her knockout figure perfectly and her great legs. She was chatting away with a couple of other girlfriends on the other side of the room, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Hiroaki?"

"What!?" he said snapping back to his senses and (reluctantly) taking his eyes off the girl.

"I was saying, do you think Ryo has scored yet?"

"Who knows?" he replied, his tone making it clear he wasn't interested. He turned back to look across the room, desperately to lock his eyes back onto her and make sure he didn't lose sight.

"Who are you looking at?" enquired Kenji now.

"Oh, erm…." he stuttered.

"You finally seen a girl you like?" asked Osamu.

"Yeah," he answered, his eyes still on her. She was talking and laughing with her friends.

"Where? Let's have a look, point her out Hiroaki," Kenji prodded.

Hiroaki turned to him and thought about what to do. Part of him didn't want them to know what girl he was looking at, he wanted only his eyes to enjoy her. He did so anyway though eventually.

"Her, the girl with the blue dress on underneath the painting," he told them.

The two others looked over and spotted her. Kenji whistled.

"Man, she's smoking. You picked yourself out a good one there," he said.

"Yeah, she's looks fantastic," added Osamu.

"Yeah," was all Hiroaki say dreamily.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Kenji.

"What?"

"Get over there and talk to her," he ordered.

"Well, what would I say?"

"Just introduce yourself. Ask her name and what she'd studying. Start a conversation for God's sake."

Hiroaki just sighed.

"Come on man," urged Osama too now. "If you don't get in there now dude then someone else will. You can't be the only guy in the room who she's caught the eye of, someone will go over there and start with her if you don't hurry up."

Hiroaki thought about what he said and he was right, this girl was bound to have more admirers in the room who were also mulling over whether or not to move in. It would hurt like hell if he saw someone else get in before him. He made up his mind. He took a gulp of his beer for some courage and said;

"Okay, here it goes."

"May the force be with you," Osamu said (he was a Star Wars nut).

Hiroaki wasn't really a shy person by nature, he'd proven that on all there other nights out trying to pick up women. He'd approach one he liked, say the lines he thought would work and saw where it went. Sometimes it worked and he'd get the girl for himself, sometimes it wouldn't and the girl would walk off. Now though he felt completely different and he didn't know why. This girl had just blown him away the minute he'd laid eyes on her. She took his breathe away and made him nervous in a way he'd never experienced before. As he approached her and got closer and closer to her he repeatedly told himself over and over again; "Don't screw this up. Don't screw this up."

When he finally reached her and her friends and he caught their attention. He opened his dry mouth and said;

"Hi."

"Hi," they all said in reply with smiles (her smile in particular made him melt).

"Er….well, er….." was all he could said after that. They all looked at him waiting. Why did he have freeze up now? Why? Thankfully, back up arrived and saved him.

"Hi girls," said Kenji coming up from behind him now and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Can we be very rude and join your conversation."

The girls all laughed and one with dark her said;

"Sure why not? It's a party."

"That's the one," he said in response. "Can we get you girls a refill?" he asked noticing their glasses of wine where all almost empty.

"Sure, that would be great," said the other girl now.

"How about we go get them?" said the dark haired girl now to Kenji. She'd clearly taken an instant liking to him.

"Yeah okay, come on," he said smiling. His luck was clearly in. He and the girl walked off towards the table in the middle of the room with all the wine bottles, leaving Hiroaki and Osamu behind with the blonde and the other girl.

Laughing at seeing her friend go off with a guy she only just this second met, the girl smiled and turned towards the guy who'd come over first.

"So, what's your name?" she asked friendly.

"Hiroaki," he replied, overjoyed that she was talking to him. "What's yours?"

"Nancy," she answered with another gorgeous smile.

"Nancy," he said to himself. That was a pretty name. Was it possibly foreign. In attempt to further break the ice and get the ball rolling he decided to ask.

"Yes, it's French," she told him. "My dad's French and I'm named after my grandmother."

Her voice was soft and gentle and now he was close he say her up close for the first time. She was wearing some well applied make up which made her skin glow and her eyes were so beautifully blue that he could get lost in them for days.

"That's nice," he said now giving a smile of his own in response. Unbeknownst to him she liked it.

And they were off, chatting away as if they'd know each other all along about what they were each studying. Nancy was studying a course similar to his own, just that it was print journalism. She wanted to be a writer. As they talked Hiroaki could feel himself settling and his confidence returning. What had he been so nervous about? It must have been because he liked this girl so much that he was desperate not to make a bad first impression, and in doing so, nearly done exactly that. Thank God for Kenji though who'd saved him from drowning. He'd jumped in right at the exact moment and rescued Hiroaki by taking the girls' focus off him. That in turn allowed Hiroaki to gather himself instead of stuttering like an idiot.

After a little while when Hiroaki finished his beer he said;

"I'm getting another drink, do you want one?"

"Yes please," answered Nancy. "I'm sure Mieko and your friend went off about 15 minutes ago to get us some and they haven't come back."

"Yeah, I wonder where they got up too?" Hiroaki wondered.

"Knowing Mieko, probably something a bit bold," she said rolling her eyes. Hiroaki chuckled. Lucky Kenji.

"I'll go get some drinks," he said now.

"Okay," said Nancy with another smile (God he loved those). He left her and walked over to the booze table to get some more drinks. At the table picked up another beer and poured her glass of the wine she liked.

He felt a hand tap him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Ryo," he said looking at his friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing man," Ryo replied. "You had any luck picking up a chick?"

"Well I've got chatting with someone, you?"

"Nope. This sucks Hiroaki, none of the girls here will give me the time of day."

"Maybe you should change your approach."

"Yeah right," said Ryo grinning. "Nah, I'm just having a slow start. I'll hook up with someone before too long. Where are Osamu and Kenji?"

"Osamu is over there talking with that redhead and Kenji, I don't know what happened to him. He went to get drinks with this other girl and never came back."

"Lucky bastard," Ryo sniggered. "Well what about you, where's the girl you said you got talking too."

Hiroaki gulped now. He again thought about whether he should bring Nancy to anyone else's attention seeing as he liked her. Again though he blabbed.

"Over there, the blonde girl in the blue."

Ryo looked over and when he caught sight of her he tongue practically rolled out.

"Oh man, she is so freakin' hot. I think I'm going to go over and introduce myself."

"Don't you dare!" said Hiroaki now, some genuine anger in his voice. "She's waiting for me and I'm talking to her. If you go near her I'll break your teeth, I'm not joking."

"Jesus Christ Hiroaki, chill out," said Ryo backing down. "Fine, she's all yours if you want her that badly. She is scolding though, just look at that figure. You've hit a home run if you score with her man."

Hiroaki blushed at his friend's suggestion. He honestly wasn't even thinking about that, truly he wasn't. He just enjoyed talking to Nancy, being close to her and having her company to himself. The moment he'd spotted her he knew he liked her, he liked her a lot.

"See you later," he merely said now as he scooped up his drinks and walked back over to her.

"Thanks," said Nancy as he reached her and handed her the glass of wine. "Who was that you were talking to?"

"Just a friend of mine," Hiroaki answered. "He's drunk and he's talking mumbo jumbo, couldn't understand a word."

Nancy giggled and had some of her wine. After a few more minutes a new sang came on the house stereo and Nancy's crystal blue eyes lit up.

"Oooooh, I love this song," she gushed. "Do you want to do dance?"

"Dance?" he spluttered.

"Yeah, come on it'll be fun."

There were quite a few others in the room who were beginning to do so and Nancy was eager for them to join in.

"Sure, okay then," he said deciding to go for it.

"Great," she beamed. She set her glass down and grabbed him by the hand, leading him to the makeshift dance floor. Feeling her hand in his own, her touch gave him goosebumps. Her skin felt as soft as it looked.

They proceeded to dance away. Neither were particularly good and they weren't exactly ballroom dancing, they both just having fun. For most of it they kept eye contact with one another. He lost himself in her blue eyes and she found herself drawn into his strong dark ones. As they danced away they each thought.

"I really like this guy," Nancy told herself. "He's sweet and interesting. And he's a gentleman."

"I can't believe how easy this feels," Hiroaki was telling himself. "How come I got so nervous at the start and nearly screwed up? She's so beautiful but she's also more than that. She's funny and cool, she's probably the only girl I've ever really enjoyed talking too."

After what must have been nearly hour Hiroaki and Nancy pulled themselves away from the dance floor. Both were exhausted from the dancing but they were still having a good time.

"I'm so out of breath," she said now. "I think I need another drink." She picked up her wine which she'd originally set down on the small table they were talking by and took a gulp. After she swallowed it she began to splutter.

"Nancy?" enquired her redheaded friend who'd long since abandoned Osamu. The girl began to pat Nancy on the back as Hiroaki looked on, unsure what to do. Eventually Nancy settled but her face was quite red.

"I think you've had a bit too much," smiled her friend. "All the dancing and alcohol may have made you a bit sick, time I think you got yourself off to bed."

"You're probably right," Nancy replied. Hiroaki in turn looked at his watch and saw that it was 1.30am, he'd arrived at just past 8pm. The time had flown.

"You're leaving then?" asked Hiroaki disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Nancy replied.

"Do you….. do you need me to walk you back?" he asked sounding a desperate. He didn't want to lose her company yet, he wanted to stay with her.

"Oh, well….. if you like?" she replied. Hiroaki jumped on the chance.

"Yeah, I think I should call it a night myself because it's getting a little late. It's dark and cold out so I'll walk you back to make sure you're okay."

"Such a gentleman," mused Nancy's friend. Hiroaki just blushed.

Nancy collected up her little purse/bag and she and Hiroaki made their way off. As they headed out Hiroaki caught sight of Ryo and Osamu standing by the door, neither of them having met a girl. Both smiled and winked at him as he past them and he just nodded. Fortunately Nancy didn't notice.

As soon as they stepped out the cold air attack them. Neither had brought coats and so they both felt chilly as they began to walk.

"My dorm's over the way," she explained to him, her voice now sounding tired.

"I'll walk you there," he told her.

They both walked on and remained silent for a minute or two. Nancy though began to feel the effects of the chill. Her thin dress did little to protect.

"It's so cold," she shivered.

Hiroaki then did something very bold. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him in order to warm her up. It was a very subtle but bold thing to do. Luckily for him though, Nancy was appreciative.

"Aww, thanks," she said with a smile, resting her head on his shoulders as they walked.

"YES!" was all he could think.

They soon reached her dorm and Nancy got out her keys and opened the door. As she fiddled about though she almost tripped over on her heels, she fell back against Hiroaki who helped her stand up.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I guess I did have too many."

"It's alright," Hiroaki replied. "Here, I'll make sure you get to your room okay, you could fall on the stairs."

Nancy didn't refuse the offer and they both proceeded to walk up to her room. Hiroaki now began to think about what would happen next? Would she invite him into her apartment? Would tonight be a 'successful' one? He began to get nervous again, this time in anticipation. Eventually they reached her door, no.19, and she opened it. He decided to be bold again and followed her in and again she didn't react negatively.

Her apartment was actually very similar to his own, scarcely decorated with only the essentials. A kitchen and living room made into one, one toilet and one door that led to what surely had to be her bedroom. That was the door she staggered towards.

"Hey, you almost fell again," he warned moving over to catch and steady her.

"I'm fine," she assured him. He opened the door for her and half carried her inside. There was bed, a cabinet, a set of drawers and small desk with a type writer on it, surely for her studies. He helped set her down on her bed. She then said;

"Thanks so much for getting me home and helping me, you're a true gentleman."

"My pleasure Nancy," he said in response with small smile. What was going to happen now? The anticipation was killing him.

Nancy then grabbed ahold of his hand and pulled him to sit down next to her. He crazily excited now.

"I had fun tonight with you," she said now smiling.

"I had a whole lot of fun too," he replied, feeling as nervous now as he did when he first approached her. Nancy then began to move towards him, her face getting closer and closer. Hiroaki realised what was coming and his inside felt like they did a somersault. His lips met hers and…. he was in pure fantasy land. Their tongues met and his body just untensed completely.

All he could imagine now was Ryo's voice in head shouting "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED". They proceeded to make out for several minutes, both loving every minute of it. Nancy eventually pulled her soft lips away from his and rested her around on his shoulder. Hiroaki very delicately placed his hands on her sides. Again felt a tingle as he touched her.

But, just as it looked like things were going to move up a gear, his hopes were sunk completely. After Nancy didn't move or say anything for a while Hiroaki noticed something. Her breathing had become slower and deeprer. SHE'D FALLEN ASLEEP ON HIM.

"Oh damn," he sighed under his breath. What was he to do now? He had the most beautiful girl he'd ever set eyes on and wanted more than anything asleep against him whilst he was still wide awake. This was awkward.

Now you see, some guys like Ryo who were horny little boys at heart, they wouldn't have even thought twice in this situation. They'd strip the girl naked, lay her down and get to the fun regardless of her being awake or not. It wasn't rape, not at all (least not back then). Just a bit of drunk sex that the person wouldn't remember in the morning. But Hiroaki WASN'T like that. No way.

He'd been praised several times tonight for being a gentleman, mostly by Nancy herself. A gentleman would never take advantage of a vulnerable young woman like this, no matter how badly they wanted to be with them.

So Hiroaki decided to do the very decent thing that everyone should do in this type of situation. He gently lifted her up and laid her back on her bed, making sure to straighten out her legs and place a soft pillow under her head in order to make sure she was comfortable. Once that was done he then stood up and got ready to leave her in peace. Before he did though he grabbed a small pen off her desk and some of her writing paper. He then wrote down his apartment's phone number on it as well as his name with a "CALL ME" and leaving it in plain sight were she'd definitely see it. That was all he could do. Give her his details and pray she decided to go ahead contact him when she woke up. Taking one last look at her sleeping form before he left, Hiroaki thought to himself for what had to be the umpteenth time tonight.

"My God she's beautiful."

He then quietly made his way out, closing the bedroom door after him. He walked towards her still open front door and made sure he closed that too without making a noise. When he was back outside in the cold night air he let out a big sigh. He began to make his way back to his own apartment and bed, wishing more than he's ever wished for anything that Nancy would call him.

**More to come soon. Please rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed the opening chapter, I really put my back into writing it (still the usual small spelling mistakes, sorry). Let's go. One small change to the story, this story is now set in 1982 (said 1984 in the last chapter) and both Hiroaki and Nancy are 20 so it's now 17 years before Digimon Adventure. This is how they first met and got together as a young couple. **

**Chapter 2**

Hiroaki slowly opened his eyes and covered his ears as his alarm clock went off. It was time for him to get up and get ready for work but he wanted more than anything than to roll over and drift off back to sleep. It was 8am and he was due in for his shift in an hour. He'd got back to his apartment at 2am last night and managed to get about 6 hours sleep but he still felt extremely tired and hungover. Last night had been a lot of fun and he must had have half a dozen beers at least, not ideal when you work in the morning. It was Sunday though so he would finish earlier and the store would likely be quiet.

He somehow pulled himself up and walked towards his bathroom door. He entered and closed the door behind him, and turned his shower on. He pulled off his bottoms and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were blood shit and his face looked very run down. He definitely looked rough after his night. He stepped into his shower and hoped that his wash would help wake him up a bit.

15 minutes later when he was finished and had dried himself he did indeed feel a little bit fresher (but still not great). He changed into his work uniform and then made himself some coffee. Being a university student, coffee was all he lived on to get him through the day.

By 8.30am he'd finished his mug and was on his way out of the door and on his way. He'd take the bus and be at the store well within half an hour.

Whilst he rode the bus his sore mind came back to last night? Nancy, the girl he'd met. He remembered talking with her, dancing with her and even walking her home. He'd followed her up to her apartment and got himself a kiss. That was all though, the poor beauty had fallen asleep because she was too drunk. He'd wisely put her in bed and made his way home (but had left his telephone number behind, hoping she'd call).

He'd spend his whole working day thinking about Nancy and hoping she'd call. Part of him couldn't help but assume the worst though. What if she woke up this morning and didn't even remember him or the night's events? What if she just wasn't interested or regretted kissing him? What if, God forbid, she was already with someone and just hadn't said?

Trying not to think about these possibilities because he had work to do (and his sore head didn't want to do so much thinking) he tried to shake it off. He could never manage to get her face out of his brain though. The wonderful blue eyes, that attractive blonde hair, the sweet taste of her lips.

**Later….**

Hiroaki finished up at 3pm and closed the store up early like every Sunday. It has mercifully been another quiet day, just like he'd hoped and so he was able to cope with his hangover. He headed home and wondered what he'd have for dinner. All he'd had all day was a coffee that morning and a small sandwich for lunch that he'd bought on his break for the bakery next door. His stomach rumbled and he couldn't wait to get back to apartment, cook something and put his feet up for the evening. He finally arrived and reached the campus dorm his apartment was in. As he walked in through the front door the handyman who maintained the building stopped him.

"Hey, Hiroaki ain't it?"

"Yeah. What?"

"Someone called you earlier but you weren't here so they left a message for you on the dorm answering machine."

"Who was it?" he enquired, genuinely for the first time today not thinking about a certain someone.

"I don't know, some girl. She left you a number to call. I wrote it down, here." He handed Hiroaki a small slip of paper with indeed a number on it. Hiroaki took it from him and could have done a back flip. He was dying whoop but managed to contain himself.

"Thanks," he muttered in a low voice to the handyman and then he headed off to climb the stairs to his apartment. When he finally got inside and closed the door behind him, the biggest beam came over his face.

"She called, she really called," he smiled. "She must have woke up, seen the note and decided she wants to see me again. Yes!"

He read and memorized the number written down. 852 9113 it read. That must have been her apartment telephone number. He was dying to call her back this minute but restrained himself. He should have asked what part of the day she'd called. It could have been 5 minutes before he'd get back or 5 hours ago. He decided he'd give it an hour before he called her back. He'd have something to eat first and then call her.

**An hour later….**

After having something to eat Hiroaki picked up the phone with slightly shaky hands and very slowly dialled the number into the phone. It rang, and rang, and rang. Maybe she wasn't in? Maybe he'd have to call back. After what must have been the tenth ring Hiroaki was about to put the phone down but then…. someone finally picked up.

"Hello," came her voice.

"Oh, er…. hello," Hiroaki answered back nervously?

"Who's this?" she asked.

"It's me, er… Hiroaki, from last night? You called me and left a message."

"Oh Hiroaki hi," she now said. "Yeah I called a few hours ago but you weren't around so I left my number on the answering machine. You left me your number to call." Hiroaki could hear the change in her tone when she realised it was him, he could she was smiling on the other end and that was good.

"Yeah, you were a bit out of it last night by the time I got you back to your apartment. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He tried to sound as suave and gentlemanly as possible.

"Oh how thoughtful," she said on the other hand sounding genuinely touched. "Yes, I had too much to drink last night, I've had quite a bad headache since I woke up."

"Me too," he laughed. This again felt easy when it had originally felt daunting.

"Where were you earlier on when I called?" she asked now.

"In work," he replied calmly. "I work a record store owned by a cousin on mine in the city centre. I've spent most of the afternoon there."

"Oh, that sounds like it must have been horrible. I feel too hungover to move, never mind go into work," she mused.

"Yeah well it had to be done," he replied.

They continued to make small talk for the next 10 minutes or so until Hiroaki decided to finally get down to business. To get to the point of the phone call, she surely had been waiting for it since picking up.

"So Nancy, I was wondering, do you…. do you want to go out sometime?" he just about managed to say coherently. He waited with baited breath for her answer. This was the do or die moment.

"Oh," she said sounding as if she was actually surprised to be asked. "You mean…. you mean…. like a date?"

Hiroaki was so glad she couldn't see him right, he was blushing so heavily. Why did she have to make this more nerve-wracking? Surely she wasn't surprised he was asking her out and knew why he'd called.

"Well… well yeah. Like a date," he said. "Do you want too?" Baited breath again.

"Well… (the longest few seconds of Hiroaki's life) well okay," she said eventually. "I had fun with you the other night, I guess we could go out and have fun some more."

Hiroaki wanted to do a flip again SHE SAID YES!

"Great," he struggling to contain the delight in his voice. "When is good for you?"

"I'm not fussed," she replied, smiling herself now as she detected how happy he was on the other side of the line. "When are you free?"

"Maybe tomorrow?" he suggested hopefully.

"Tomorrow? Yeah, that sounds cool. Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, tomorrow night sounds great. I think we're both a bit hungover to go somewhere tonight," he said now.

"Agreed," she giggled. "I think we could both do with taking it easy for the rest of the day.

"Haha, yeah," he laughed himself. "So it's a date then?"

"It's a date," she confirmed.

"Great, how about I come over to your dorm and meet you for 7pm?"

"That sounds fine to me."

"Fantastic, I'll guess I see you again tomorrow then."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled.

They said goodbye and ended their call. They both had different reactions after the call ended. Hiroaki in his apartment stood up and punched the air. He'd bagged a date with the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She clearly like him too because why else would she leave her number and say yes to go out with him? This was his big chance.

On the other side of the university campus in her dorm apartment, Nancy merely smiled to herself. She'd woken up earlier still in her dress from the night before on top of her bed. She eventually remembered what had happened the night before. That sweet guy who she'd got talking with had ended up half-carrying her back to her apartment. He'd made sure she got back okay and put her to bed. She also remembered kissing him, boy was that awkward to think about. But she didn't remember anything after that. She must have fallen asleep against him and he'd placed her down on her bed and then made his way home. That was so sweet of him. Most guys wouldn't have been so noble. She shuddered at the thought of what could have happened. But Hiroaki wasn't like that, she could remember talking to him and how lovely he was. She'd decided to call him because, as Hiroaki had prayed would be the case, she of course remembered him and enjoyed her time in his company. She wanted to see him again and had teased him a little bit by indeed pretending she hadn't understood what he'd meant when he'd asked her out.

**The nexy day**

It was the 6:30pm the next day and Hiroaki was in his bathroom. He was shaving and getting ready for his date. He'd been buzzing with excitement all day and hadn't been able to really concentrate in any of his lectures, all he could think about was seeing her again and how the evening's events would unfold.

Nancy in her apartment was getting ready too. She was unsure how to dress. Should she dress up again like the other night or dress a little bit more casually. What would Hiroaki turned up dressed like? She figured he'd want to make a good impression so he'd probably dress up. She decided to play it safe and dress up too, better safe than sorry.

She pulled out another her nice dresses (a dark green one) and put it on. From there she proceeded to put on her make-up and some of her favourite perfume. When she had finished she looked at herself in the mirror to check herself. She adjusted her dress a little bit to make her chest the tiniest bit more noticeable. She then heard a knock at her door. She looked at the clock, it was 7pm. It must be him.

"Coming," she called. Taking a deep breath, she made her way over to the door. She opened it and did indeed find Hiroaki standing on the other side.

"Hi there," she greeted.

"Hi," he said with a smile of his own. He quickly looked her up and down. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," she smiled. She surveyed him in return. He'd gone for a successful casual-smart look. A nice shirt with some dark colour jeans and shoes.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Let's go." Nancy stepped out and closed the door behind her. She locked the door and put her keys in her purse.

"So, where are we going tonight?" she asked now. Hiroaki had been thinking of ideas for this all day. Where would he take her? The movies? No, he wanted to spend the night talking with her, not sat in a dark cinema (plus there was nothing good on anyway). A bar? They'd both drank enough the other night and she likely wouldn't be up for that. So he decided they'd go for something to eat.

"I had a nice restaurant I know in mind if you haven't already eaten?" he suggested.

"Oh yeah, that sounds great," she beamed.

"That it is then. It's not far from here, only a several minutes walk off the campus."

"That sounds perfect. Let's go then."

"Right," he nodded. He had a feeling was going to be a really good one and Nancy had the same feeling.

**Several hours later**

Hiroaki and Nancy had a great time on their date. They'd gone to the restaurant and had a nice meal, both enjoyed the exquisite food (that Hiroaki insisted on paying for, the whole bill). They'd been offered some wine but they'd both refused, still wary of touching the stuff after only just recovering from yesterday's hangovers. Now they'd gone for a walk through the local park on their way back to the campus.

They'd spoke all evening and learnt more about another. Hiroaki had in more detail told her about how he'd moved here from the country and wanted to one day work in TV news. Nancy had likewise shared her ambitions to a writer and how she also had a part-time job. She worked in a library several days a week around her own lectures and studies. She also told him more about her French background. For both of them, it went further than physical attraction. They hadn't known each long but they both enjoyed each other's company, hearing the other talk, seeing them laugh.

By the time they arrived back at Nancy's apartment door it was past ten. They'd both had a great night.

"Well here we are," she said as they reached her door.

"Yeah," he said now.

"I've had a really enjoyed myself tonight Hiroaki," she said now, giving him her very best smile.

"Good, I'm glad," he smiled back. "I enjoyed myself too."

Then awkward silence as both waited for the other to say something. After about 10 seconds of mortal agony for them both Hiroaki finally spoke to cease it;

"Do you want to do this again or…" He now waited for her to answer. Her answer would prove whether or not she really had enjoyed his company. Fortunately, he got the answer he wanted again.

"Yes, I'd love too," she answered, very happy he'd asked.

"Great," he beamed. Then there was another awkward silence.

"Do you want to come in for a drink?" she asked him now.

"Er, sure," he replied.

"Come on then." she said happily. Hiroaki again felt the nerves of anticipation bubble up inside him again. She wasn't drunk this time; something would happen if she wanted it too. He followed her inside and recognised the apartment from the other night. He showed him to the couch and set himself down. She offered him a cup of tea or coffee and he gratefully accepted. Shortly upon entering the apartment it began to rain heavily outside. They could hear it lashing against the windows as they continued to chit chat as she made their hot drinks. When they were ready she brought them over sat herself down next to him.

"Thanks," he said taking his cup.

"Listen to that weather," she said now.

"Yeah, bad uh?"

"Imagine if poor you had to walk back to your dorm in that, you'd drown."

"I know, that makes me doubly thanks you invited me in," he said.

They both began to sip away and continued chatting, the conversation had now moved onto their friends.

"You're friend, what's his name? Kenji?" she asked him now.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He and my friend Suzi, from the other night, she told me that they he's broke up with her already."

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you know why?"

"No, I've not seen him since that night. I was at work Sunday and he wasn't at today's lecture."

"Oh well, next time you speak to him could you ask him for me? Suzi's quite upset, I spoke to her today. I'd like to know why he's stopped talking to her."

"I will do," he promised. He actually knew why Kenji would have broken things off with her. He, like all of them, was a player. He'd obviously got what he wanted and had tossed her aside. He didn't have the heart or nerve to tell Nancy this though."

"It's a shame because I can tell she really liked him too," she said now sipping her own coffee.

"Who knows?" he merely replied, trying to get off the topic. She then threw him a major curve ball though.

"I like you," she said now out of nowhere.

"Wha...wha….what?" he spluttered as he struggled to hold in his coffee. Nancy just chuckled.

"I said I like you Hiroaki," she told him.

"I….I….I like you too," he managed to reply.

"I like you a lot," she said now putting her mug down on the small coffee table.

"I like you a lot too," he said now playing along, putting his own mug down. "I liked you the minute I first saw you," he confessed to her.

"Oh really," she said now moving closer to him. "What was your first thought then?"

"That, that, I had to go and talk to you, before someone else did."

"Well aren't you a keen boy?" she teased. She was very close to him now. She placed her arms over his shoulders as if pulling him in and he shivered slightly at her soft touch.

"What was your first thought of me then?" he asked her now.

"Well honestly, I thought at first, judging by the way came over and just spluttered, that you wanted to ask us for directions or something."

That made Hiroaki laugh. Had he really looked that stupid?

"I'll tell you something else I thought though, after you got me back to my apartment."

"What's that?" he asked.

"That you're a really good kisser," she smiled seductively. And with that she locked her mouth onto his and he returned her kiss. And they both let their hands each have a wander too. Hiroaki was in absolute seventh heaven. Nancy was loving every second of it too, she'd never kissed or been kissed as passionately as this before.

After several minutes she broke away. She didn't fall asleep on him this time though. This time she grabbed him by the hand, stood up and led him up too.

"Come on," she said, giving him another smile, this time it was a naughty one. "You're staying here tonight. With me."

As expectantly, he didn't protest to whatsoever. She led him by the hand to her room. When they entered they made sure to closed it after them and it stayed closed for the night.

**More to come. Please rate and review. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 time. Come on please guys, give me some helpful reviews. PLEASE. **

**Forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter 3**

It had been several weeks since Hiroaki and Nancy's date and since then they'd been near inseparable. They'd become an official couple and had been introduced to another's friends properly. Neither felt as if they were rushing into things, sometimes things just click with another person and both felt this way about the other.

Hiroaki hadn't stopped beaming. It was as if he was in an ever-lasting good mood and who could blame him, he had the most wonderful girl he'd ever met as his girlfriend. Though he still tried to make time for his friends he never went out drinking with them anymore. He didn't real feel as if he needed too anymore, all they ever went out for was to pick up girls. Now that he had girlfriend he didn't want to go out and hook up with cheap flousies or half-drunk babes. He had the only girl he'd ever truly want already.

"So you guys are an official pair now?" Kenji had asked him when he was with his friends discussing her one afternoon on the lunch hour. They were all stood outside the campus gate eating their sandwiches. Kenji as expected had dumped Nancy's friend the day after they had a one night stand on the night they'd met. Hiroaki didn't have the balls to tell Nancy this and Kenji was going out of his way to avoid the girl at all costs. They both hoped the girls would eventually just let the matter drop.

"Yeah," said Hiroaki now in response to his friend's question now with smile. "We've been on a few dates and we've really hit it off together. We spend all our time hanging out at one another's apartments and she introduced me as her boyfriend to her friends so I'd say that's pretty much makes it official."

"When are you going to introduce her properly to us," Osamu asked.

"I dunno, whenever I get around to it really," he replied.

"Cut all the small talk," said Ryo now as he munched his sandwich. "Get to the stuff we all really want to know."

"What?" said Hiroaki raising an eyebrow, genuinely with no idea what he meant.

"Is she any good?" he asked bluntly. "Ya know, in bed? Is she hot in it as she looks out of it?"

Hiroaki could have broke his jaw but managed to restrain himself. His expression and his demeanour changed immediately though.

"DON'T DARE ASK ME QUESTIONS LIKE THAT!" he fumed.

"Wha….. what's the beef?"

"Stuff like that is none of your business," he said sounding very angry. "She's my girlfriend and stuff like that is private between me and her. Don't dare talk about Nancy as if he's she some dumb hooker anyone can pick up."

"Alright jeez," said Ryo apologising now. "Hiroaki man you need to calm down. I was just having a guy joke with you. You get so mad over little things, you were same the night of the party."

Hiroaki took some breathes and did indeed try to calm him. Kenji thankfully stepped in to help further diffuse the situation.

"Come on Ryo, he's right. Hiroaki and Nancy clearly have something very good going on. You can't talk about a friend's girl in that way, it ain't right."

"Yeah," piped up Osamu now. "Be a bit more polite in how you talk about her man, she sounds a great a chick."

"You guys are overreacting," Ryo said shaking his head. "It's not like I asked if I could sleep with her anything, I was just kidding around. But sorry if it upset you Hiroaki."

"It's alright," Hiroaki said now composing himself. "Just as these guys said, don't talk that way when discussing her.

**Later**

That evening after the day's lectures Hiroaki was sat in his apartment waiting for Nancy to come over. He looked at his watch and saw that it read that the time was 6:45pm. Nancy was due to arrive by 7pm. He got up off his small couch and headed towards the bathroom. After using the toilet he swilled his hands and then looked at himself in his mirror. He looked a little rough after a long day of having a ear-bashing from his tutor so he decided to give himself a quick swill. He didn't need to full on smarten himself up for her, by this point he and Nancy were a real couple by now so they were used to seeing each other not at their best. Tonight was just a casual thing anyway, Nancy was coming over to hang for the evening (and hopefully stay) like they had been doing a lot recently.

Just as finished using the sink he heard a light knock on his apartment door.

"Coming," he called. He picked up a towel, dried his face and headed to let her in. He unlocked the door and saw her standing there.

"Hi sweetie," she greeted him with a smile and then a quick pec. After they kissed he stood back to let her into the apartment and she entered. She had her back-pag with her and set it down on the table as she sat down on his couch.

"It's been a really long day," she sighed leaning back.

"You're telling me," he replied as he sat down next to her.

"My tutor made me take at least 5 pages worth of notes and use them to write 3 5000 essays that he wants before the end of the week," she groaned.

"Oh yeah, well I've got to come up with a news story and then present it as if I'm an anchorman on TV in front of my entire class," he told her now. "It's nerve wracking."

"Poor you," she said leaning to rest her head on his shoulders. "What news story have you come up with?"

"I was thinking of maybe reporting something exciting like a make-believe bank robbery or a hostage situation or something. Heck, if it doesn't have to be real then it's good to use your imagination. I know someone who said he's going to do a report as if he was covering a flower show."

Nancy giggled.

"That sounds cute."

"It sounds boring as hell."

She just giggled again and shifted her body a little bit to get more comfortable. Hiroaki placed his arm around her shoulder to pull her in closer.

"You know what I need?" he said now.

"What?" she asked.

"A television," he answered. "It would be great to get back to an apartment after a hard day like today and put the TV on. I've never had one before because I lived in the country and we couldn't get a signal from any nearby satellites. I know a few people who've bought them for their apartments, maybe I should get one. What do you think?"

"So you'd rather watch a TV than talk with me?" she asked.

"What!? No…. no of course not Nancy. That's not what I meant?"

She just smiled though.

"I know, I'm just kidding," she said now giving him another pec. "Go ahead and buy one if you like, it probably would be cool. Can you afford it though, they aren't cheap."

"I'll get saving," he told her.

"Then go for it then," she smiled. She lifted her head and sat herself up. She yawned as she had a stretch of her arms and Hiroaki couldn't help but feel she looked sexy as she did it.

"Can I use your shower?" she asked him now. "I feel a little bit done in after today."

"Sure, go right ahead," he answered.

"Thanks," she smiled giving him another kiss, this time on the cheek. She got up and headed towards the apartment bathroom leaving Hiroaki alone with his thoughts.

When Nancy emerged from her refreshing shower she and Hiroaki cracked open and a few beers from his little fridge spent the rest of the night chatting and helping each other out with their respective assignments. Nancy listened to Hiroaki's TV reporter impersonation and gave him a few pointers on what he could improve on. In return he gave her some ideas of how to she could write her numerous essays. By 11:30pm both were exhausted and Hiroaki got his wish as Nancy requested If she could spend the night. She didn't really even have to ask, they co-habited pretty much now in both apartments but she still it polite to ask. They both went to bed and slept very soundly in another's arms (after some quick fun of course).

The months passed by for the young couple and as time went on they only grew closer and closer to one another, their relationship growing ever stronger and ever more in love. Despite them only being in a relationship for 2 months Nancy invited Hiroaki to her family's home in the city for Christmas. Everyone in university normally went home for the holidays but Hiroaki's family lived too far away in the country so he had planned to save money and stay on campus. Nancy wouldn't have it though and insisted he come with her and spend the occasion with her family.

"Are your sure your family won't mind?" he asked. "Do they even know about me?"

"Of course they do," she reassured him. "I speak to them over the phone a lot and I told my mom and dad all about you. They've wanted to meet you and this is great chance to kill two birds with one stone. You can't spend Christmas by yourself Hiroaki."

"But won't it be awkward?" he asked still sounding worried. "Who else from your family is going to be there?"

"Just my mom, dad and my sisters," she told him. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. Now pack your things, your spending Christmas with me."

The day they arrived at her family home was a very nervous one for Hiroaki. What would her family be like? Would they like or approve of him? Were they really be hosting him in their home? He and Nancy, no matter how serious they were, hadn't been together for that long. Would they tell Nancy to take things slower with him or possibly break up with him altogether? Again though, he needn't have worried.

Her family were more than welcoming. Nancy greatly resembled her mother who looked like a version of her 30 years older. She had the same mouth, nose, cheeks and figure. Hiroaki could tell she must have been a very desirable woman herself in her day. Nancy's father was the one she got her magical blues eyes and blonde hair from though. He was tall and well-built and his presence was intimidating to say the least. Nancy had previously told him that he was French and moved to Japan decades before to work for a construction company. Despite being in his early 50s se still looked very physically fit for his age, he could probably snap Hiroaki in too. His personality though was kind and gentle one though, like his daughters.

"Bonjour, I am Michel Takaishi," said Nancy's father. "You must be Monsieur Hiroaki Ishida," he boomed in a heavy French accent. "We 'ave herd so much abut you."

"Hi there," Hiroaki said nervously, extending his hand. Mr Takaishi took his hand and shook it firmly. He had a strong grip which Hiroaki managed to return well enough. After the original meeting the family went inside the house and Hiroaki met Nancy's sister. Her older sister Florence and her younger sister Isabella. Both of them were very taken with him as well and Hiroaki could have sworn he noticed Florence look at his butt a few times and he felt quite embarrassed. When he off using the bathroom the two took Nancy aside.

"He's a cutie sis, where did you find him?" enquired Florence.

"I met him at a dorm party," Nancy explained. "We got talking and we hit it off."

"He seems very sweet," said the teenage Isabella now. "He seems quiet though."

"He's just a bit nervous," Nancy smiled.

"He was blushing because he caught me looking at him," Florence teased.

"Hey!" snapped Nancy getting angry with her sister. "That's enough. Stop checking him out. Get your own boyfriend!"

"Oh calm down sis, I was only playing," she laughed.

"Mom and daddy seem to like him," said Isabella.

"Really?" said Nancy now, he tone changing to a happy one. "Do you think they approve?"

"Oh of course," said Florence now being friendlier to her sister. "Daddy clearly likes him, why do you think he keeps talking to him and asking him things? If he didn't like him he's just ignore him like he did my last boyfriend."

"What about mom?" asked Nancy now.

"Mom likes him too because she asked him about his mom and dad," said Isabella. "The same applies. If she didn't like him then why would she make an effort to learn about his family and such."

Nancy just smiled. What her sisters were saying made sense. This should be a great Christmas.

And it came and went. Hiroaki slowly eased up and began to feel more comfortable around Nancy's family and soon his personality came out. They all enjoyed the festivities together and on the morning of Christmas itself it was wonderful thing. Hiroaki had intended to just get up with everyone else in the morning (of course he was made to sleep in the spare room during his stay) and watch Nancy and her family exchange their gifts. He had not expected to receive any gifts himself.

Nancy's mother had knitted him a sweater to wear like she did for her daughters. Nancy's father had got him some unique French aftershave.

"I can't you thank you both enough," he kept repeating and unable to stop himself going red. "I don't have anything to give you both in return, all I bought was something for Nancy."

"It's quite alright Hiroaki," said Nancy's mother. "We know that you didn't even know you'd be coming here to meet us until the last minute. This is our way of letting you know we've enjoyed your company."

"Thank you again," was all he could keep saying. Nancy just kept smiling. Hiroaki had gotten her an expensive pen with her initials engraved on it to use in her lectures. Her sisters had each bought her a new fancy dress and her parents had bought her a new, state of the art typewriter (her old one had been on its last legs). Overrall she couldn't have asked for a better Christmas and neither could have Hiroaki. For him, the whole holiday was capped off just before Christmas dinner that night. Michel had took him aside in another room just as dinner was being laid out.

"I am veary' impressed with you Hiroaki," he said.

"Why thank you sir," Hiroaki replied a bit unsure what to say.

"My girls 'ave had boyfriens before but I 'ave not always approved," he said now. "With you though I approve, you are a very good chap."

He then shook his head gravely and scratched his bearded chin. He then spoke on.

"I 'ave not told Nancy this yet but me and 'er mother are planning on moving to back to Francais sometime soon. Florence and Isabella have both agreed to move over with us, there isn't anything 'ere for them really. Nancy 'owever I was unsure abut. I know she is ambitious and wants a career. She would want to stay, even without us. I was worried abut leaving 'er behind. But now that I know she has you taking care of 'er I am not worried anymore."

Hiroaki could see that the older man had tears in his eyes. Hiroaki avoided his gaze in order to let Michel wipe them discreetly before carrying on.

"Nancy means a lot to me," Michel said now. "So much."

"She means a lot to me too," Hiroaki told him now. "I love her in fact."

He wished he hadn't said that. It was the truth, he did love Nancy. With every bone in his body he loved her. But he wished he hadn't just blurted that out in front of her father. Michel however just smiled again.

"That is very good to hear," he said looking up and forcing Hiroaki to meet his gaze. "Nancy deserves someone to love her. Will you promise me something?"

"Yes, of course," Hiroaki replied.

"Promise me you will look after 'er Hiroaki," he asked. "We won't be here anymore and I need to know she will be taken care of. Please promise me."

"I promise you," Hiroaki said defiantly without needing to think twice. "I promise I'll make sure she's taken care of and lives happily. You don't have to worry about a thing, I'll never let anything bad happen to Nancy."

"Thank you," Michel said with tears forming in his eyes again. He quickly wiped them away again ashamedly.

"Come on now, let us go and eat," he said putting his arm around Hiroaki's shoulder and leading him back into the dining room.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did then please prove it and leave a review, I value them so much. There were a few deliberate and obvious mistakes in there but they were intended to emphasise Nancy's father's French accent. I suck at try to write someone with a French accent I know but at least I gave it a go. If you watch the 02 episode where he appears then I'm sure I remember him having an accent in that so I want readers to imagine him having the same voice as he does there. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, I'm having loads fun with this. Everyone's favourite Digi-destined brothers will coming into this story soon so please keep reading on.**


End file.
